


41. "Go back to sleep"

by esperink



Series: The Prince, the Duke, and their Knight [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Multi, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Virgil wakes from a nightmare and has to make sure his boyfriends are okay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Twinxiety - Relationship
Series: The Prince, the Duke, and their Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	41. "Go back to sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: aftermath of a nightmare, that's it.
> 
> this probably takes place after Wilted, or far into it.

It was dark when Virgil sat up, breathing fast. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the twins. “Ro?” he said. “Re?”

The two named Sides on either side of him stirred. They were light sleepers, so Virgil felt a little guilty for waking them.

“Virgil?” Roman murmured. “Are you okay?” He sat up in sync with Remus.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his boyfriends were there and safe.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked.

“Bad dream,” Virgil said. “She was hurting both of you…”

‘She’ usually meant the Dragon Witch, but it wasn’t hard to understand why, with all the trauma she’d inflicted on Virgil.

“It’s okay, Vee,” Remus said. “We’re here, see?”

Virgil scanned the twins for any injuries or other hurt. They understood what he was doing and showed him that they were physically fine. Virgil sighed in relief.

They all knew that the Dragon Witch was dead, but Virgil’s trauma and anxiety often acted like that didn’t matter. Seeing that his boyfriends were okay, and that he himself was okay, was the best thing they could do.

“Go back to sleep,” Remus said. “We’re okay.”

Virgil nodded slowly and settled in between them, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
